The invention relates to a movable fire-guard used to be placed in front of the opening of the fire-space of an open fire, fire-grate, gas-fire or an electric radiant heater. The fire-guard not only arrests flying sparks and leaves the fire still visible but also distributes the heat generated in the room to be heated by the fire in a more agreeable way over the space of said room.
With the increasing concern over the depletion of energy resources, a variety of worthwhile and economical energy conserving devices have been devised. In this regard, fireplace convection heaters have been developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,545 to Ibbitson a hinged fireplace guard is described. Air enters through a lower inlet thereof and passes upwardly due to convection and exits through an outlet. Air can be introduced through openings to provide combustion air to the fire behind the fireplace guard. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,915 to Slavik a fireplace heater is described in which air drawn in by conduction moves into a heating chamber. The heating chamber includes conduits for communicating with openings in a fireplace guard which release the heated air.